Muffins Poire-Chocolat
by Beyondthunder
Summary: Les Mangemorts se sont emparés du ministère ; que va-t-il advenir de Ron, emprisonné à Azkaban ? Hermione, traquée, livrera-t-elle son meilleur ami pour sauver son époux ? (ne tient pas compte du tome 7)
1. Prologue: Août 1996

Prologue

_Août, année 1996_

_«Je viens vers toi, tu m'attends dans ta robe blanche… J'ai le droit de me taire et d'fumer, en gardant mes menottes aux poignets… »_

- Tu as dix minutes, Weasley.

Ron se dégage de l'étreinte autoritaire, aussi fièrement que possible. Hermione se tient sur le porche, ses grands yeux d'enfant ravagés d'inquiétude, sa robe blanche malmenée par le vent froid d'Octobre. Lorsque ses mains saisissent celles de Ron, elles tremblent.

-Je pactise avec Harry Potter, plaisante le rouquin en tentant un maigre sourire, je suis un ennemi public…

Hermione renifle.

_« Pour une fois les flics ont gagné, et ce soir je ne fais que passer… »_

-Tu auras le droit à un procès ?

Un rictus ironique tord les lèvres de Ron il voudrait prendre sa femme dans ses bras, mais les menottes ensorcelées l'en empêchent. Au bout de l'allée, l'Auror lui beugle de se dépêcher. Hermione étouffe un sanglot, lui passe la main dans les cheveux ; grand et dégingandé, un air mi-moqueur mi-inquiet figé sur son visage constellé de taches de son, Ron a toujours l'air d'avoir quinze ans. Elle l'embrasse, sent qu'on le tire en arrière.

-Ne donne pas Harry, murmure-t-il.

L'instant d'après, l'allée devant le porche est déserte.

* * *

_Hello, Lecteurs !_

_Voici un certain temps que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic un peu sombre sur Hermione... Celle-ci est commencée depuis un bail, je l'ai mise en ordre pour me défouler entre deux partiels (chacun ses hobby ^^) donc j'ai à peu près 5 chapitres de ready actuellement. (Comme celui-ci était indécemment court, ça ne fera pas de mal...)  
_

_Les chapitres sautent des périodes de plusieurs années / mois, à la manière d'un journal intime, pour ne s'en tenir qu'aux épisodes marquants. Ca vous évitera de sauter des lignes, et moi de me faire suer à les écrire (:_

_J'attends vos retours avec impatience! Mais comme j'auto-like cette histoire pour l'instant, je continuerai à la publier même si personne ne la lit. Mouahaha._

_Aller, au prochain chapitre et ne mangez pas trop gras, trop sucré, trop salé!_

_(En parlant de sucré... un jour, le titre aura plus de sens que celui de mon fantasme culinaire de la soirée. Je vous le jure, sur le précieux.)_


	2. Décembre 1996

Chapitre 1

_Décembre 1996_

Hermione voulait être professeur. Parce qu'elle voulait être utile, avoir un impact sur le monde, le rendre un peu meilleur, et parce qu'elle n'aurait pas vu plus belle manière que celle qu'avait eu Dumbledore de tous les faire si bien grandir. Hermione voulait des enfants, surtout un garçon qu'elle aurait appelé Hugo, comme dans ce livre que, petite, elle lisait tout le temps. Mais voilà aujourd'hui, Poudlard était une école de magie noire où des Mangemorts faisaient la classe en torturant les élèves et en fichant les sang-mêlés, aujourd'hui Ronald était emprisonné dieu-sait-où, aujourd'hui on vivait dans un monde si sombre qu'il aurait fallu être fou pour faire des enfants. Alors Hermione était sous-chef au Chaudron Baveur à Londres, et tous les soirs lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, dans son petit cottage du Surrey, elle était toute seule. Alors elle mangeait vite et se mettait vite au lit et s'endormait vite, pour ne pas trop penser.

-Alors, ça vient ce sauté de veau ?

-Ca arrive, patron !

On est débordé, en cuisine. Aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de Noël, et malgré le couvre-feu les gens sont sortis de chez eux pour retrouver un peu de chaleur humaine ici, au Chaudron Baveur. Bien entendu, Tom n'avait pas prévu de menu et Hermione a envoyé le commis faire les courses à la va-vite, mais c'est la folie. Les premiers servis ont eu de l'oie, du pudding et des paillassons de pommes de terres bien dorés et croustillants, mais ça, c'était vers dix-huit heures ; maintenant il est vingt-deux heures, le chef est parti prendre sa pause cigarette qui comme toujours va durer au moins vingt minutes, puisqu'il est en fait parti sauter la chef pâtissière dans l'arrière-cour – mais c'est Noël. Alors Hermione tente de diriger à toute vitesse la préparation d'un sauté de veau à la française, recette qu'elle a apprise de sa mère aux dernières vacances.

-On envoie !, beugla-t-elle. Et on sort la crème du feu ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du saucier qui se pavanait avec une guirlande sur les cheveux en roulant exagérément des hanches.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et se ferma quand Tom passa emporter les assiettes de sauté, et l'on put entr'apercevoir la salle de restaurant bondée, scintillante de guirlandes et d'angelots enchantés qui voletaient dans tous les coins en sifflotant des cantiques.

-Martin, la vaisselle, ça avance ?

Martin était le jeune commis. Hermione croyait qu'il avait dix-sept ou dix-huit ans il avait lâché ses études quand les Mangemorts avaient pris le contrôle de Poudlard et avait donc des lacunes en magie mais c'était une bénédiction en cuisine. Le gamin – même en la dépassant de la tête et des épaules, il restait un gamin – lui envoya un acquiescement empressé en agitant sa baguette plus vite au-dessus de l'évier. Ses cheveux lui volaient dans les yeux alors qu'il lançait des _récurvite_ à tout va.

C'est à ce moment que le chef rentra à nouveau dans la cuisine en boutonnant discrètement sa braguette sous son tablier ; la chef pâtissière le suivit quelques instants plus tard, rouge et échevelée.

-Hermione, prenez votre pause, ordonna-t-il.

-Pas besoin, refusa-t-elle d'un air fier. Elle n'était pas une pauvre petite employée qui a besoin d'aller fumer sa cigarette, ou s'empiffrer, ou se faire sauter entre deux coups de feu ; elle était un sous-chef responsable. Le chef haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Et ainsi, l'effervescence se prolongea toute la nuit.

Enfin, à deux heures du matin, le Chaudron Baveur ferma ses portes. Martin s'activait encore en cuisine mais Hermione, soudain épuisée, s'écroula sur une table de la salle. Le chef s'entretenait avec Tom pour savoir de combien exactement serait leur supplément pour avoir travaillé le soir de Noël. Tom s'énervait parce que l'argent, il n'y en avait pas, et son chef cuisinier le savait très bien mais celui-ci rétorquait que ce soir ils avaient fait le chiffre de toute une semaine au moins, alors qu'il pouvait bien leur donner une prime pour avoir délaissé leur famille le soir de Noël. Hermione eut soudain envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait rien réclamé, elle, parce qu'on ne l'aurait attendue nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, parce qu'en rentrant chez elle, elle serait toute seule et que demain, pour son jour de congé, elle allait pleurer toute la journée parce que pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans (leur entrée à Poudlard), elle passerait Noël sans Ron.

-Hermione ?

Elle renifla et essuya discrètement ses yeux avant de lever la tête. C'était Martin. Il avait revêtu son vieux blouson de cuir et par-dessus sa chemise blanche impeccablement repassée et boutonnée, cela faisait un peu bigarré. Il lui tendait un petit paquet.

-C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour toi.

-Martin ! Il ne fallait pas !

Hermione l'ouvrit pourtant avec une joie plutôt rare pour un simple cadeau : c'était un bracelet de perles multicolores qui chatoyaient comme de petites comètes.

-C'est magnifique…, murmura-t-elle.

Martin s'apprêtait à le lui nouer autour du poignet quand un cri retentit dans la salle vide.

-Hermione !

Elle se retourna.

-Harry !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je t'emmène passer le réveillon dignement chez moi, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh oui !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir au bras d'Harry, quand soudain elle se souvint du jeune homme qui faisait toujours le pied de grue à côté de la table, un peu désemparé.

-Merci, Martin, c'est un très joli cadeau, dit-elle sincèrement mais rapidement. Elle se racheta quand même en lui offrant son plus beau sourire puis, attrapant le cadeau sur la table, elle retourna en sautillant au bras d'Harry Potter, lequel les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin lorsque James, le petit garçon d'Harry et Ginny, poussa un cri strident au rez-de-chaussée en découvrant que oui, ses parents lui avaient bien offert un vif d'or rebondissant en caoutchouc qui couinait quand on l'attrapait. Résignée, elle s'enfonça dans ses chaussons et descendit l'escalier étriqué ; elle se réfugia dans un câlin reconnaissant à Harry, trop heureuse de ne pas passer Noël toute seule. Puis elle s'assit à côté d'une Ginny enceinte jusqu'aux yeux sur le canapé et observa le petit James déballer ses cadeaux avec une excitation telle qu'elle semblait presque douloureuse. Ginny ne sortait quasiment plus de chez elle depuis qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte, et Hermione n'osait imaginer ce que cela devait être de vivre avec un homme traqué dans l'ombre, de savoir que ses enfants – et elle-même – étaient des otages idéaux. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si le ministère tombait réellement, si les Mangemorts s'affichaient au grand jour, si au lieu de conspirer dans les coins sombres et d'influencer à force de murmures, ils placardaient le visage de Harry sur tous les murs.


	3. Février 1997

Chapitre 2

_Février 1997_

Hermione serre dans ses mains la feuille de papier mille fois froissée, tachée de pluie et de larmes, d'une affiche. Dessus, il y a un avis de recherche. Un avis de recherche pour Harry Potter. Cela fait deux semaines que les Mangemorts ont pris le contrôle du ministère.

-Pourquoi tu protèges Potter, hein ? Tu vas laisser ton mari crever pour lui ?

Hermione serre les lèvres de colère et d'impuissance.

-Je devrais peut-être informer Weasley que pendant qu'il agonise dans sa cellule, tu t'envoies en l'air avec son meilleur ami…

Le rictus qui à cet instant étire les lèvres minces de Draco, c'est le même qu'il y a cinq ans ; il n'a pas changé d'une once, depuis son regard pâle et méprisant jusqu'à ses cheveux gominés couleur d'or blanc. Sa main aujourd'hui armée par Lord Voldemort, il triomphe.

-Dégage, Malfoy. Tu sais comme moi que ça ne te servirait à rien de torturer Ron avec tes plans pourris ; il a été emprisonné avant que Harry prenne la fuite, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait connaître sa cachette.

Le Mangemort referme brutalement son poing autour du menton d'Hermione.

-C'est toi qui le cache, Granger, susurre-t-il.

-Tu fouilles la maison à chacune de tes visites, cingle-t-elle, glaciale.

-Si tu n'étais pas une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger, crois-moi ça fait longtemps que j'aurais fouillé bien plus que ta maison.

Malgré la poigne de fer sur sa gorge , Hermione s'autorise un sourire ironique. Depuis des mois qu'ils la harcèlent, elle a appris à devenir imperméable aux menaces des Mangemorts, en particulier à celles de Draco Malfoy.

-Tu as trop peur de ce que je pourrais te faire, Draco.

Il profite de ce qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour observer la femme qu'elle est devenue : il se la rappelait petite, plate comme une planche à repasser, les cheveux touffus en chignon, les dents en avant ; en quelques mois, l'emprisonnement de Weasley lui a fait prendre dix années. Ce soir, un fin peignoir de soie marine drapée sur sa taille trop mince, ses cheveux humides lâchés sur sa nuque, le port droit et le regard indifférent face à son intrusion nocturne, elle n'a jamais été plus femme. Draco sent monter en lui, bestial comme une lave bouillonnante, le désir de l'empoigner, de la ployer à ses désirs, d'éprouver sa fragilité, de la briser.

Son poing se referme sur le cou gracile et sans rien dire il entraîne Hermione dans un baiser impérieux et brutal, un baiser qui n'a rien d'amoureux. Elle gémit mais ploie sous la force titanesque avec laquelle il s'abat sur elle, comme tempête, comme une vague vient briser la digue. En un instant il a arraché son peignoir et l'a jetée sur le sofa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, veut-elle crier, mais une terreur nouvelle brise sa voix.

Malfoy ne dit pas un mot. Il s'approche en descendant la braguette de son jean d'un geste parfaitement explicite. Les joues inondées de larmes, Hermione tente vainement de reculer vers l'autre bout du sofa en cachant son corps comme elle peut ; il l'attrape par la cheville et la jette brutalement sur le carrelage.

-Non, Draco, s'il te plaît… gémit Hermione.

Mais déjà il a empoigné son bras et elle ne peut lutter tant sa panique la vide de ses forces ; il la projette en travers de l'accoudoir du sofa, ferme son poing sur sa nuque, fait peser tout son poids pour la courber en deux sur l'accoudoir, lui offrant ses reins.

-Ce que tu n'as pas compris, Granger, c'est que si je me souille à ton contact… toi, tu vas saigner.

* * *

Malfoy ne revint plus pendant un mois entier après cette soirée. Il ne laissa de celle-ci que l'odieux souvenir pour hanter les journées d'Hermione comme les brumes d'un mauvais rêve. Mais elle savait, elle, que cela avait été réel, et le vide vertigineux creusé dans sa poitrine par les instants de pure terreur, par les cris de refus qu'avait poussé son corps, ce trou béant fourmillait encore de l'invasion étrangère, comme les ruines fumantes d'un champ de bataille. Hermione pleurait à torrents, pour rien, dès qu'elle renversait un peu de thé, ou se prenait le pied dans un tapis ; elle se mettait à verser des flots de larmes et, incapable de les tarir, restait prostrée des heures entre les quatre murs de sa prison.

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour se remettre à manger, une semaine entière pour oser sortir et retourner au travail. Martin lui trouva les joues creuses et les yeux caves, et un éclat terrorisé dans l'abyme de ses prunelles. Mais Hermione ne pipa mot et travailla aussi tard que d'habitude. Harry ne revint plus au Chaudron Baveur, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir tant le danger était grand.

Et puis un soir, lorsque la poudre de cheminette la ramena chez elle et qu'elle apparut dans son salon, Draco Malfoy était revenu.

On ne saurait dire quelle horreur saisit Hermione. Quelle terreur animale tordit ses viscères, trancha ses muscles, broya ses nerfs au point de la précipiter aux confins de la panique. Les yeux pales et froids ne la quittaient pas et leur contact suffisait à lui faire revivre le viol. Les yeux ne cillaient pas, les paupières ne battaient même pas, comme si Malfoy n'avait pas d'émotion, comme s'il n'était que ce monstre énorme et inhumain, cette machine cruelle qui l'avait torturée, humiliée, volée, violée pendant ces longues minutes qui avaient semblé durer des heures. Entre l'écœurement et la peur, paralysée, Hermione priait, silencieusement mais de toute son âme, pour que le supplice ne recommence pas.

Draco voyait bien quels dégâts il avait fait sur la pauvre créature qui tremblait devant lui, il pouvait presque entendre le petit cœur pulser comme un fou et remplir les artères si vite que cela en devait être douloureux. Cependant son visage était de marbre et son regard aussi froid que le métal ; jamais ne s'excuserait-il – et sans doute jamais ne recommencerait-il. Mais la possibilité qu'il le fasse pesait sur Hermione comme un étau d'acier et cela lui suffisait.

-J'ai voulu me servir un verre en t'attendant, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'alcool dans tes placards, Granger.

Hermione ne bouge pas. Ne répond pas. Elle ne peut pas. Il ne faut surtout pas que Draco s'avance vers elle, surtout pas qu'il la touche, et c'est la seule chose sur laquelle son esprit se concentre.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Sa voix est étonnement douce. Elle sonne un peu comme celle d'une mère à son enfant récalcitrant mais un peu aussi comme celle d'un chasseur à sa proie. Pourtant, à mesure qu'il parle, Draco ne peut empêcher ses traits de se délier un peu, ni ses pupilles de se mouvoir dans le gris-bleu transparent de leur océan, ni ses cheveux d'osciller à la recherche d'un souffle de vent imaginaire. Il reprend peu à peu figure humaine aux yeux d'Hermione.

-Je reviendrai.

Il tourne les talons et, sans rien ajouter, regagne la porte qu'il verrouille derrière lui en sortant.


End file.
